As an apparatus for performing various processing operations such as film-forming processing, etching processing, and the like on a substrate, there is known the following processing apparatus (so-called cluster tool apparatus). In other words, as shown in FIG. 1, a load lock chamber B and a plurality of processing chambers C are disposed in a manner to enclose a central transfer chamber A in which is disposed a transfer robot 1. The substrate S that has been charged into the load lock chamber B is transferred to each of the processing chambers C or among the respective processing chambers C by the transfer robot 1.
The transfer robot 1 is provided with a robot arm 11, and a drive means for driving the robot arm 11 in a manner to be capable of turning and telescopically moving (i.e., extended and contracted) on the same plane. At a front end of the robot arm 11, there is connected a robot hand 12 which is adapted to support the substrate S through a gear box G in a state in which the substrate S is mounted in position thereon. The robot arm 11 and the robot hand 12 constitute an operating part of the transfer robot.
In the above-mentioned transfer robot 1, it is necessary: to appropriately hold by the robot hand 12 the substrate S that is present in a predetermined position; to transfer the substrate S to a target position (e.g., to a substrate stage Cs in each of the processing chambers C); and to hand over the substrate S to an appropriate position. For that purpose, there is provided a detection means 2 such as an optical sensor and the like on the ceiling portion and the bottom portion at a border region between the transfer chamber A and each of the processing chambers C1 through C3 (see FIG. 1(b)).
In case the substrate S is transferred by the transfer robot from a predetermined position to the target position, an arrangement is made: to confirm whether or not the substrate S is supported by the robot hand 12 at a high accuracy; to perform the operation of the robot arm 11 to the next position; to open or close the gate valve that partitions each of the processing chambers; and to perform the like operations. On the other hand, when a positional deviation of the substrate S has been found, the operation of the robot arm 11 is adjusted to compensate for the amount of the positional deviation (see, e.g., patent document 1).
In the above-mentioned transfer robot, all the transfer actions have been decided in advance by programs, and teaching is performed to teach the programs the origin and the order (transfer action) of the transfer actions of the transfer robot. It is so arranged that the taught transfer actions are reproduced so that the transfer robot can be operated. Therefore, at the time of disposing the transfer robot to the processing apparatus or of replacing the robot arm or robot hand for maintenance purpose, teaching used to be performed manually at the position of handing over the substrate and the like.
As the teaching method for the transfer robot, there are generally known the following methods, i.e., a method (so-called direct teaching) in which the robot arm or the robot hand is directly held to teach the position of transferring the substrate and the like, and a method (so-called remote teaching) in which the robot is manipulated by a teaching box so that the position to serve as an origin of transfer action is sequentially designated by operating the robot.
However, in the conventional teaching, the operator used to perform the teaching operation while visually confirming the movement of the transfer robot. Therefore, there is a problem in that fluctuations in accuracy are likely to occur from operator to operator and consequently that the teaching of transfer actions lacks in reliability.